


In his heart shall burn

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kink meme fill. Recovered from dreamwidth. Cleaned up and fleshed out.Brotherhood era-A noble lord attempts to take advantage of his power and status. He has his sights set on a quiet, well mannered, green-eyed beauty.





	In his heart shall burn

“Scientia,”  
Ignis recognizes the voice that calls out his name. He turns and softly blinked up at the elder, his clear emerald eyes, round with surprise. It was Lord Nero Vesperian, an affluent man who had been a guest at the citadel for a little more than a week. A regional summit, called by the king had brought many such visitors to stay within the palace walls. They had crossed paths before, between the audience chamber and study wing, exchanging glances and polite bows.

  
Vesperian had watched him, admired him and attempted to make conversation with the advisor whenever possible. Ignis was so young, only 17 years old and not fully grown, yet he had such a majestic grace to him. The elder lord was fond of the gentle curve of his back, his willowy legs and his delightful little bust. Vesperian found perfection in every inch of Ignis, softness of his lips, and his nimble fingers and exotic accent.

He wanted nothing more, than to touch him and claim him as his own. Tonight, he would do so, he had a plan.  
Ignis bows to the elder lord pulling his lesson planner close to his chest, “Good evening, Lord Vesperian.” He says respectfully. He pauses before he returns to a full upright position, such perfect manners… the submissiveness of the gesture is already arousing the lord. He smiles down at him. “…I am so terribly sorry to bother you. But I have a matter I wish to discuss,” he moves closer to Ignis, “I understand you have the kings ear, perhaps we could go someplace private, to discuss what must be relayed.”

  
Ignis looks uncertain, glancing down the hallway toward the Royal wing. “If you wish to discuss something with the king- you will have to request an audience-”

“It is a matter of great importance. Please just hear me out and you can choose whether or not my message is worth relaying.” The lord pleas, he watches Ignis process the request.

“…very well. Let’s retreat to the understudy. It should be private, Noctis’ academic lessons are finished for the day.”

Lord Vesperian smiles softly. “Perfect.”

When they reach the private study, Vesperian suddenly cuts between the door and Ignis.

“Lord Vesperian?” Ignis questions, as he watches the lord lock the door. He is a tall man, black of hair with steely gray eyes, clean shaven and traditional handsome. He towers over Ignis, not breaking what begins to be an uncomfortable eye contact. “My lord…I don’t believe that to be necessary- I don't think they can hear us-“

Ignis stomach churns as he senses something is very wrong- there is something burning in his eyes. He looks hungry. He advances forward- forcing Ignis back further into the room untill he bumps the opposite wall. Ignis snowy thin fingers splay out on the wall making himself flatter- to avoid their bodies coliding, his cheeks flush."My lord please-"

  
The young advisor tries to squeeze out from his corral and make a dash for the locked door, but Vesperian Catches his slender wrist and pulls him into an aggressive kiss. Biting the young advisors lip as he tries to pull away, Ignis lets a pained sound escape his throat. He tries again, to fight, but is forced into the wall violently. The back of Ignis’ head hits against hard plaster and for a moment he is dazed. Vesperian, takes the opportunity to unbutton Ignis' shirt. He smiles adoringly at the object of his desire, flustered and undone, virginal. Vesperian's hand glides accross the ivory skin, he had dreamed and fantised about. He finds a pink nipple with his thumb. A little gasp escapes from the advisor's lips, as it hardens from the contact. "You are so soft- so beautiful-" Vesperian chuckles in his ear. "So responsive, and sensitive-" he pinches the little bud uncomfortibly tight. Tears start to form from the pain- he fights them bitterly, knowing that his suffering is benifiting his attacker. "...You- can't-"

More presure, it's just too much...

Ignis face darkens red and he attempts to cry out for help, but is gagged by another unwanted kiss.

He begins to shake, pressed under the weight of the older adult.  
Vesperian whispers for him to hush, after breaking away from a kiss, “…You don’t want your fellow crownsmen to find you in such an indecent state? Now be a good little low born…and stay where you belong-” He applied more pressure to the wrist he held above Ignis head, leaving bruises for certain. “beneath me."

"No-" Ignis tries again to yell and kick his way out of the adult's grip, is silenced by a sharp strike accross the face. His skin burns, as he fights back paniced breathes. Vesperian begins to work on Ignis' pants, unbuttoning the top, working at the zipper clumbsy from anticpation. 

"You have no right to deny me lowborn. You are going to do everything I say or suffer the consequences- I could ruin you- everything you have worked for- so stay quiet little one. Or-”  
Vesperian was unable to finish his threat, interrupted by the door literally being kicked in by the Prince’s future shield. At his side was his father, Active sworn shield Clarus. Vesperian retracted his hands from the young advisor, who nearly collapses on being released.

Ignis has to catch himself on the wall, his breathing was uneven and heavy.

They had been in the adjacent conference room, and heard the struggle.

Gladio began approaching the lord, who was trying to back away. He stumbled over his words and pointed vulgarly at Ignis, “I-It isn’t what it looks like-The little tramp is playing you to save his reputation-” he spits out hatefully.

A fire lights in Gladio, it begins in his neck and head and travels down his arm until he forms a fist. He doesn't say a word as he strikes a blow that breaks the lords nose, and drives him to the ground. The shield can only see red.

He doesn't want revenge. He just wants to make the lord stop moving. To keep him away from Ignis- forever. He moves over the mess of a man that is Vesperian. He grabs onto the front of his shirt collar and is ready to strike again- when he hears one of the only voices capible of sobering him from such a state.

“Gladiolus,” Clarus commands, and snaps Gladio out of his rage. “…I will take it from here…See to Ignis.”

Gladio’s shoulders drop and his eyes slowly soften concern.

Ignis, is hurt.

Helping him is more important than this waste of human skin.

Ignis needs him, he needs help.

So Gladio abandons the lord and immediately rushes to Ignis’ side. Ignis stares at the corner of the room vacantly, catching his breath, wided eyed as a cornered dear. Gladio kneels infront of him “Hey,” He says softly, “Is- is it ok if I touch you?”

Ignis looks at him, and nods.  
Gladio takes his arm in his, “I gottcha…I'm gonna help you up...alright?"

Gladio recieves another silent nod.

"Ok, one- and two and-" he hoists him up with relative ease, Gladio is quiet developed for his age, unlike the late bloomer, struggling to redress himself, shame on his face as he quickly covers up his abused torso with his button down. His hands shaking too much to be able to properly button up. He pulls his pants up further back up on his hips. 

The shield catches a glance of the telling bruises, on his chest and hips as well as his swelling nipples. No doubt from being mercilessly pulled pushed and pinched. No care being given to such delicate skin. Six, they looked painful. Gladio fights another wave of rage, by breathing and focusing on what was important- helping Ignis.

Quelled, he gently places a hand on top of Ignis' head and looks into his eyes. "You gotta little concussion Iggy, Can you walk with me down to the infirmary?”

  
Another nod. 

  
“Good…you're ok- You are gonna be ok.”

  
“I know,” Ignis finally says. “Thank you…”

***


End file.
